Super Showdown
A return is announced, startling many, the challenge is announced, and one person hides behind another member of there team, making that person get out first. The returnee looses it for there challenge, but it spared at elimination, in favour of a certain singing princess. Coverage The episode starts with Chris recapping the events of the previous episode. The contestants are then seen doing various activities, Sky and Dave are picking berries together, while Jasmine is flying a magic carpet. Leonard is seen in the confessional, revealing that he is relieved Sugar went home, due to her being scary last episode. Scarlett is in the confessional, remembering that Sugar is still on the island, and that she was the only one who really noticed she was on the island after she sneaked out of the cannon. Dave then asks Sky if he would like to join his alliance, to which Sky agrees to. Nearby, Scarlett is seen trying to track Sugar, she bumps into Shawn, who tries to convince her Sugar is not there, a figure whizzes by and Shawn starts to believe that Scarlett may be correct. Leonard remarks that his spell had come back inconclusive for Sugar being on the island, Scarlett is skeptic about Leonard as to whether he is telling the truth, especially due to them being on opposite teams, Shawn admits he was just as skeptical as she was. Meanwhile, Max is upset about the departure of Sugar, but is happy that he still has Samey and Beardo (who Sugar was going to ally with) on his side. Samey is then seen in the confessional, saying that it is rather weird without Amy, Samey goes on to say even though she hates her sister she was used to being around her, Samey mentions that with Sugar gone, she has no one, until she quickly remembers that Beardo is still in the competition. Meanwhile, Leonard tries to get Shawn and Jasmine into an alliance, Ella laments the loss of her "prince". Leonard attempts to ask out Ella around the same time Scarlett mentions her pet bird, Ella rejects Leonard, Scarlett misinterprets it as Ella rejecting her way of cheering her up. However, that is soon cleared up as Ella becomes cheerful again, she proclaims that her and Scarlett are best friends. Jasmine is shocked when realizing Ella's prince may be Topher. Leonard questions who her pet bird is and Scarlett reminds him that everyone apart from are team members. Leonard then is seen in the confessional, admitting he has no strategy. Scarlett is in the confessional, wondering if being Ella's best friend is good or not. Shawn is then seen laughing at Leonard straying away from his team. Scarlett and Jasmine converse, and Scarlett says she does not remember where she got her glasses from, she then asks Jasmine about her trademark hat. She reveals that it makes her feel like an adventurer. Chris announces it is time for the challenge, per usual he does not get extremely happy reactions, when Rodney returns, he glares at Shawn, still thinking that he wants Jasmine, Chris is seen in the confessional saying that he wanted more Rodney and Shawn drama, and that is the reason why Rodney had been brought back. Chris then continues, stating that the challenge was to make your own superhero and use water balloons filled with anything but water. If you got hit, you were out. The contestants start creating their costumes and grabbing balloons, with Jasmine declaring she is Storm. Scarlett throws a balloon at Max, getting him out. Sky butchers up her words, embarrasing herself. Although this occurs, the challenge continues, with Leonard sabotaging his team and throwing balloons at Beardo and Samey, getting the two out. Later, Scarlett dodges a balloon, with Ella getting hit, sending her out. After a while, only Leonard, Dave, Scarlett, and Rodney remain. Scarlett gets hit with one, along with Rodney. Team A ends up winning the challenge. At the bonfire ceremony, Scarlett is the first immune, slowly followed by Shawn and Jasmine, making Rodney and Ella the bottom two. Rodney ends up being the last immune, sending Ella out the cannon, sent home by three votes, shocking Scarlett. Cast * Means someone is being played by someone other than there roleplayer. Actors *Only DerpyandDawn was not present. Trivia * Amy, Topher and Sugar are mentioned in the episode, as are there respective eliminations. * This episode marks the first return of the season. * It is revealed Sugar was going to ally with Beardo and Sugar, presumably before elimination they had, just off screen. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Pre Merge Category:Elimination Episodes Category:Non Merged Episodes